Someone Special?
by Maggirl93
Summary: Set in episode 2x10, how I like to imagine it. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: SORRY GUYS, I lost motivation for Camping. I lost that, plus use of my laptop, which has crashed once more. I'm not sure what to do. Unless I can fix it, I don't think I'll end up finishing that. I'll try. Maybe. I don't know.**

**Anyway, this one-shot is what my head!canon says happened last night. Or something. Inspired by someone else on Tumblr.**

**Even with the WIPs I have, I've never written from Blaine's POV before. Or first-person in general, for that matter. Oops. Here we go!)**

"So, you gonna help me out here?" I asked with a smirk.

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne," Kurt replied eagerly.

I felt myself smile as I stood up, closing his book. "Very good, then." I walked over to the music player, and turned it on.

And very good it was. Kurt led off the song just as he should have, and I almost didn't keep up with the music because I couldn't stop watching him. His mannerisms, his facial expressions, his voice—everything was perfect and beautiful. Of course, I didn't plan on telling him that. I knew that the feelings I had been gaining for him would not be returned. The kid seemed too... too _perfect _for me. But that didn't stop me from wanting to be with him so badly.

At some points in the song, I tried to get close to him. My mind said not to, but my body was trying to get me to just try and kiss him. I wanted to fill that space, but Kurt wasn't letting that happen. He always moved away with a playful sparkle in his eye. I had no way of knowing whether he was doing that obliviously, or just being a tease. But I didn't like it.

It was at that thought that I wish I hadn't had the musicians cut out the line about delicious lips. At the time it seemed like a good idea; I had to sing the song with a girl and that would just be awkward, with no chemistry at all. But now I regretted it deeply.

By the end of the song, the two of us were just silly. I invited to sit on the couch next to me at the last _"Baby, it's cold outside!" _and he did. We plopped down together, laughing.

Kurt looked over to me. "I think you're ready," he told me in a joking manner.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall for an instant, realizing with regret that I was late. I had to go do schoolwork, and Kurt had his studying to do. I smiled at him, and stood up.

"Well, for the record, you are _much _better than that girl's gonna be." I took in Kurt's expression quickly—it looked like a "yuck, having to sing a love song with a _girl_" mixed with an "oh, how I wish I could be singing that with you", though I didn't allow myself to believe that—and walked out.

As I was leaving, I passed a man that seemed vaguely familiar. I remembered Kurt pointing him out to me at Sectionals. The man, whose name I couldn't remember, was the Glee club director at McKinley. Why he was there, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to question it.

I knew what I was about to do was wrong. I knew it was silly. But I couldn't resist it. If Kurt caught me, he'd probably slap me or something. But, nonetheless, I leaned against the door that I had just exited, eavesdropping. I was too curious as to what they were going to say.

"Mr. Schuester," I heard Kurt say, a laugh in his voice.

"Good to see you, Kurt," The two were laughing together, and it sounded like they were hugging.

At the same time, I saw Wes coming up the hallway towards me. He looked like he was going to say something, so I immediately pressed my index finger to my lips, signaling him to shut up. I pointed towards the room. Wes peeked in and nodded.

"Someone special?" the man in the room asked with a tone of voice that I couldn't quite identify.

I gasped silently, and Wes was smirking.

"No, just a friend," I heard Kurt reply. I felt my chest drop, but what more was I expecting? Wes over-exaggerated a pout, and I punched him in the arm.

"But, on the upside," Kurt continued, as I felt my eyes widening, and I was holding my breath, "I'm in love with him, and he's actually gay. I call that progress."

Wes instinctively put his hand over my mouth, and it was a good thing, too, because I would have screamed if he hadn't.

Mr. Schuester and Kurt's conversation took a different turn that I wasn't nearly as interested in, so I grabbed Wes by the jacket and pulled him away, as quickly as I could be while still being silent. When we were a good distance away, Wes burst out laughing.

"In love with you, huh?"

I felt like my face was going to burst, because I was smiling so big.

"Yeah, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Wow. Y'all be blowin' up my email, yo, I didn't expect such positive feedback. People are practically begging for more, so I decided to make the one-shot a two-shot. Ha.**

**Again, one Starkid reference. Savor it.**

**Last names are stolen from one of my RPs.)**

Wes and I returned to our shared room, the smile never leaving my face as we went. Once we got in there, Wes slammed the door and pounced.

"What are you going to do?" he exclaimed, a little louder than he should have.

I had to make an effort to keep my voice steady. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to jump on that?" Wes replied. My jaw dropped. "I kid, I kid. But really. Are you going to make a move, bro?"

"I don't know." I had no idea what to do. I felt like this could be some sort of elaborate prank. It had to be. There was no way in Hell that someone like Kurt reciprocated these feelings towards someone like me. I closed my eyes and sat on my bed, scooting back so that my back was resting against the wall. "What do you think I should do? You know how I am with this stuff." Wait, did I _really _ask Wes Thomas of all people for relationship advice?

"You are Blaine freaking Andrews, for crying out loud. Just woo him like you do all those unfortunate girls."

I scoffed and opened my eyes, shooting him a sarcastic glare. "Yes, I'm simply dripping in women."

"Dude, I would kill to have girls all over me like you do when you're not at school."

"You have a girlfriend, Wes."

Wes smiled. "Yeah, I know, but the idea would still be nice."

At that moment, our other friend David entered the room, without bothering to knock.

"Now, now, children, what's all the ruckus?" David asked, leaning against the door frame.

I raised a finger to Wes to get him to keep his mouth shut, but he eagerly told David anyway. "We just heard the one and only Kurt Hummel, man of Blaine's wildest and wettest dreams, admit his undying lovefor him to some dude."

"He did _not _say that!" I felt a blush creep into my face.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe not _undying_, but the phrase 'I'm in love with him' was definitely used."

At that point, David did the most cliché thing ever. He wolf-whistled. "Are you going to make a move, Blaine? I mean, I know you're a total wuss and all, but you can't hide your love forever."

I pursed my lips at him, not saying anything. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do. And then I heard a faint humming coming from the hallway. David peeked out, and laughed.

"Speak of the devil!" he whispered into the room, as Kurt himself appeared next to him, with my boombox in his hand.

"You left this back in the study," Kurt murmured, eying the three of us with a beautifully curious, quizzical look.

"Wes, you look constipated," David stated matter-of-factly. I glanced at Wes. He was trying hard to contain his uncontrollable fit of laughter, but it wasn't working very well for him.

"Wes!" I hissed. I held up my fist warningly. Not that I would actually hit him, but the sentiments were the same.

Kurt stepped into the room, setting my boombox on top of Wes's dresser. "What's going on...?" he asked slowly, with careful deliberation. God, he was even cute when he was confused.

David opened his mouth to speak. No, I wasn't having that. I got up from my bed, and crossed the room, which silenced David.

"A moment?" I asked sharply, motioning Kurt to follow me into the hallway. I turned back and pointed at Wes and David. "Stay." I told them sharply.

"I'm not a dog!" Wes retorted.

"Oh, my mistake," I chided, as I shut the door quietly. Once that barrier had been made, Kurt looked around anxiously.

"What's going on, Blaine?" he asked me.

I bit my lip and looked down. "What was your old director doing here?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"He came asking for _shopping advice_," Kurt scoffed. "He got the that evil cheerleading coach for Secret Santa, and asked me for ideas. Why?"

I took one deep breath, before just coming clean—mostly. "Well, okay, don't kill me, but as I was leaving, I ran into Wes, and he made me stay and... he made me eavesdrop—" (a shout of "That is a _lie!" _could be heard from right inside the doorway) "—see, eavesdropping, he has a problem. And..." 

"You heard me talking to Mr. Schue," Kurt concluded. His eyes grew wide with panic.

I smiled softly. "Yeah, kinda."

The look of pure horror on the slightly taller boy was almost comical. "Oh, Blaine, I... uh... oh. Well, then." He coughed. "Look, I don't want to be a creep or anything, really, I just—"

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

I shrugged. "You're a little bit cute when you get worked up." I took a small step towards him. "And, if it's any consolation, I kind of feel the same way." I sighed, a feeling of both relief and fear washing over me.

"I... wow, really?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, kinda," I said again. I took another step towards him and, against my better judgment, planted a very small, soft kiss on his lips. I hoped he took it the opposite way of the last experience he had. Soft, kind, and loving, as opposed to rough, forced, and full of hatred and confusion.

"Would you allow me the unmeasurable honor and pleasure of calling you my boyfriend?" I asked, putting on the charade of dapperness that Kurt always liked to pick on.

"Why, that would be most enjoyable," Kurt replied.

I smiled, and put a finger to my lips. "Watch this," I whispered, no more than a breath. I crept up to the closed door, and turned the handle slowly. When it was turned all the way, I pulled it open quickly, causing two teenage boys to topple over each other.

"You really do have an eavesdropping problem," I told Wes.


End file.
